vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugene Sims
Summary Eugene Sims was once a nerdy high-school freshman, and the son of a U.S. Congresswoman from Delaware. He was constantly bullied for his intelligence, appearance, and anti-social personality, and was neglected by his mom in favor of her work. As a result, he played video games all the time in order to escape the harshness of his life. However, pushed around too many times, he lashes out at those who mocked him, and discovers that he is a Conduit that is capable of manipulating hard-light energy and particles, aka the power of Video Manipulation. Immediately he was arrested by DUP leader Augustine, who would perform torturous experiments on him for the next seven years. He is part of the three conduits that escaped the military vehicle's crash that ended up on Seattle. He's a major character in InFAMOUS: Second Son, assisting Delsin in his goals to take down the Department of Unified Protection. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B. Higher '''with Rage Power '''Name: Eugene Sims, He Who Dwells, Teen Angel, Game Boy Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: 19-21 (Was in middle school or a high school freshman when he was arrested six years ago. Is referred to by Delsin and Fetch as a "Teen") Classification: Human Conduit, Vigilante, Hero (Good Karma)/Villain (Evil Karma) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Rage Power (Gains power when fueled with Rage. His power grew so strong when he was angered he lost control of them), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Low-Mid via absorbing energy), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Video Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Intangibility (Can turn into pure video particles), Telekinesis (Telekinetically moved the platforms in his pocket dimension), Invisibility, Teleportation (Can teleport between his pocket dimension and reality with ease, and instantly teleported to where Delsin was), Forcefield Creation (His angels can cast forcefields onto him that can easily shrug off attacks from Delsin), Duplication (Can create hard light clones of himself. Separated into dozens of smaller angels during his fight with Delsin), Transformation and Shapeshifting (Into He Who Dwells), Summoning (Can summon endless legions of angels and demons to fight for him), Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket realities large enough to contain large castles and vast mountain ranges, and is capable of warping reality inside them), Limited Reality Warping (Inside pocket dimensions), BFR and Sealing (Can banish enemies to his pocket realities, where they cannot normally escape unless he allows them to), Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Can destroy enemies on a macro-quantum level leaving them as nothing but subatomic particles. Is able to turn matter into energy and absorb it, or turn it into another type of matter or energy such as fire and light. Can create objects such as swords out of thin air), Transmutation (Can turn matter into energy and absorb it, or turn it into another type of matter or energy), Afterimage Creation (Can leave after-images of himself behind to confuse opponents), Homing Attack (With Bloodthirsty Blades), Portal Creation (Can create portals to his pocket dimensions, most notably through televisions), Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Accelerated Development (Conduits are naturally able to hone their abilities through training for short amounts of time), Large Size (Type 1), Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Delsin's matter-altering abilities had no effect on him), Mind Manipulation (Cannot be mind-controlled by Fetch's weakpoint technique), and Time Manipulation (Stasis fields used by Delsin will not freeze him in time) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Comparable to Delsin and Abigail, and fought and overwhelmed the former despite holding back. Created a pocket dimension the size of a kingdom which he could freely manipulate and bend to his whim). Higher 'with Rage Power (His powers grew so strong when angered as a child that he lost control of them completely) 'Speed: FTL '(Can keep up with Delsin Rowe, easily dodging his light beams from close range. And can travel and move at the speed of radio waves) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Stronger than Delsin, can easily pick up and throw Core Relays) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level. Higher with Forcefields Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range with swords. Tens of Kilometers with powers. Standard Equipment: A cell phone and a laptop to utilize his video powers. Several hard-light angel swords for combat. Intelligence: Genius. Had a high-college level intellect even in his early teens. Can easily hack into the DUP and highly-classified government databases. Created a homemade phone app that can track encrypted military communication signals. Set up a secret lair that was completely invisible to the outside world. Can create vast, complex, and highly-detailed pocket realities. Is likely skilled in strategy as a gamer, and likely received training in Curdun Cay. Weaknesses: Extremely anti-social and shy. He would often send his angels and demons on missions so that he wouldn't have to go in public. After meeting Delsin, he has started to fight on his own, relying less on his minions, though as a result, he has less direct combat experience than most. Gallery Eugene_gets_Video.jpg|Pushed too far game_boy_by_manateemama-d7nl8vo.jpg|Game Boy He_Who_Dwells_2.jpg|He Who Dwells firing a beam He_Who_Dwells.012.jpg|Delsin and Eugene fighting tumblr_n8cx0rJuUp1smtqwgo1_500.png|Teen Angel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Hax Users Category:Rage Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:InFAMOUS Category:Tier 6